The Bet
by Pretty Guardian
Summary: Kagome comes up with a bet where she and Sango change boyfriends! Well, that's be one hell of a story! Besides, you no like, you no read! NO FLAMES!
1. Having Her Cake And Losing It, Too

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did. But, however, I own this story. This story I think is by far my greatest creation, but maybe it's up to you to decide that. I suppose you have good judgment. Anyways, this story is basically about Sango and Kagome making a bet. Well, it's up to you to read the rest. Oh, one other thing- I don't tolerate flames of any kind. Flames, for those of you who don't know are rude letters about how people's stories suck. Well, I don't read them at all or reply to the loser who wrote them. **

**With All Due Respect, **

**First Lady Senryu of Hokkaido **

**Chapter 1- Having Her Cake, and Losing It, Too**

"**So, come on." A bright and pretty Kagome stood on tip-toe excitedly. Her black hair was swaying to and fro as her brown eyes gleamed happily. **

"**Huh?" was the reply of the demon huntress. Sango's mind wandered. Kagome sighed in frustration. **

"**Sango! The thing, remember?" Kagome reminded her. Sango rolled her eyes. What was a bet, anyway? Probably some stupid game Kagome and her preppy friends play in the future. **

"**What is that, anyway?" Sango said. **

"**A bet is a little wager that well, sometimes involves money. You see, if I win a bet, you'd have to pay me, vise versa," Kagome explained. **

"**Oh," Sango said, not really caring. They were at a little teahouse a few minutes past Lady Kaede's house. They were waiting for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo to come back. They had gone to survey the area for demons. Exactly why Shippo tagged along was a mystery to Sango and Kagome because he was very short and of no use to anyone. A woman came with their food. **

"**So, will you go along with it?" Kagome asked again. Sango who was occupying herself with sushi chose not to answer. Kagome pierced her with harsh eyes. **

"**Oh, alright." Kagome clapped cheerfully and decided to explain. **

"**Well, I'm seeing Inuyasha and you're seeing Miroku. How fun would it be to trade?" Sango stared at Kagome in disbelief. **

"**Are you kidding? Miroku would cheat on you two seconds later and Inuyasha's so short tempered he might try to kill me in my sleep!" Sango exclaimed. **

"**Well, why don't you ask him? Here they come." Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo came as if on cue, to their table. The boys or men, whichever one you prefer, sat down and began to eat greedily. Splattering food over the table, the guys looked up at the women. **

"**Hey, guys, we were thinking… maybe we should switch," Kagome said slowly. The guys looked at her in confusion. **

"**I mean, I date Miroku and Inuyasha, you date Sango," Kagome explained. **

"**What the hell?" Inuyasha nearly shouted. (I know that's probably what you all said.) **

"**Oh, come on, you guys! It'll be fun! Unless… you're chicken…" Kagome said in a soft, teasing voice. The guys looked at each other, then the girls. Miroku and Inuyasha whispered to each other. **

"**Okay, then," Miroku said. "The answer is yes." Kagome giggled quietly. **

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1! You can tell me what you think. There's more to come and I'd like to say thanks for reading. As you can see, Kagome is playing the sneaky Cheshire Cat and who knows what this naughty Magician Girl has in her bag of tricks….**


	2. Love Ain't No Easy Win

**Welcome back, readers! Well, I hope Chapter 1 got you interested! I figured this story would raise questions and surprised gasps and that's exactly what I want. But please, no flames. You have been warned.**

**With All Due Respect,**

**First Lady Senryu of Hokkaido**

**Chapter 2- Love Ain't No Easy Win **

**The gang headed back to the inn they were staying at. Kagome instructed that the "new couples" stay with each other and get to know each other. This was a big mistake. What Sango had noticed was that they had really fancy rooms. There were candles, flowers and pretty paintings by fellow Japanese residents who'd donated their paintings to the inn. There were beautiful paintings. Sango stared at one with a little Japanese girl holding a butterfly on her fingers. She looked so innocent and pretty. Inuyasha stood up and stretched. He gave a yawn and reached his arms out towards the ceiling. Inuyasha turned to Sango and said,**

"**I'll be back. I'm going out." Sango said nothing, but watched as he left. Well, at least she had the room to herself. She stood and sat on the bed. She opened the drawer and found some scroll with writing on them. In pretty calligraphy was the name "Inuyasha." Sango noticed they were poems. She began to read the first one:**

**Remembrances of when we first met**

**Your hair black as coal**

**You had warm hands but **

**A cold heart**

**How could I love you?**

**You looked so pretty with blood on your apron**

**Aren't you cold?**

**I could feel your body shivering**

**Is it from the coldness of your heart?**

**Sango stopped reading. Inuyasha wrote poetry? No way! No way in heaven he wrote those. Inuyasha was loud, rude, boorish and downright short-tempered. **

"**Not _my_ Inuyasha," Sango said out loud. Wait; did she just say my Inuyasha? Who said he was hers? Sango shook her head and said, **

"**He's not mine. I don't know him or own him. Why'd I say that?" Sango whispered. She silently cursed herself, hoping no one, especially her comrades, heard. She looked at another poem he'd written.**

**Soft lips**

**Luminous cheeks**

**Hot breath **

**Pleasurable movements**

**A lustful thought **

**Sango gasped. How could Inuyasha have written this? He didn't seem like the poetry type. But then again, Sango didn't know. He could have been writing poetry since before she joined the group. Maybe he'd sworn everybody not to tell anyone. Well, there was nothing she could do. She could ask him if he'd written it, but he might say to her that it wasn't his or he was holding it for a friend or some crap. Maybe some things were best kept quiet. She folded up the scrolls and placed them back in their proper spot. Underneath the scrolls, Sango found a black book. She opened it to find a picture of a woman. The woman was smiling a beauty pageant smile and her eyes sparkled. Her kimono was gorgeous. It was pink with cherry blossoms on it and the obi was a dark blue with black calligraphy designs. The woman's hair was silky black and in the picture it flew everywhere. Her lips were curled into a smile and they were bright red. Her nails were long and they were the color red. Sango snorted at the picture with disdain. **

**_Kikyo_… More pictures of Kikyo followed that one and Sango felt like burning them. More to the point, burning Kikyo. Why would she want to anyway? She didn't know Kikyo, but she remembered how she broke Inuyasha's heart. She'd sided with Naraku and nearly killed them all. How could Inuyasha still love her? God only knows. Sometimes love could be the most needed thing on Earth and then at times, it's just a waste of blood, tears, and heartfelt relationships. Flipping through some pages of the book, Sango noticed that there were journal entries. Alright. This was weird…. Either Inuyasha was really abnormal or he was experiencing the feminine side of himself. Either way, Sango felt like she wanted to know him… get know his feminine side; if he had one. She read one entry journal:**

**December 25th **

**Here it is Christmas. Of course Kagome told us about it. You just exchange gifts, eat lots of food, and drink sake. We stayed at Lady Kaede's and ate a whole lot of food. Shippo had received a kimono for Christmas. He looked really stupid in it, of course; like a chunky fox demon. Kagome had been her annoyingly cheery self and well, being in Kaede's house with the scent of Kikyo in it is enough to pierce my heart and make it bleed. Don't ask why I have feelings for a woman who hates my guts and refuses to love me. I did notice that Sango looked really beautiful in the moonlight. Her skin glows a beautiful glow and her brown eyes shined in the light. Much prettier than Kagome. Kagome is like a little school girl whereas Sango is a woman. She might think I'm perverted if I told her this. Miroku hint, hint. Some things are best kept quiet. **

**Sincerely, **

**Inuyasha**

**Sango laughed at the "Miroku" part. Sango uttered a soft gasp. Inuyasha thought she was pretty. Much prettier than Kagome? Sango could feel her body growing hot and her cheeks turning red. Somebody down the hallway was yelling. Inuyasha rammed through the door. He caught Sango with his book! He stared at the book and then her. Inuyasha jumped towards her and grabbed the book. **

"**Uh…. Well, you don't or didn't read…. You couldn't have….you shouldn't have," he stammered. He stared at her. When he flipped the book pages, Kikyo's picture fell out. He picked it up and hid it in his kimono. Sango blushed a rosy pink. Inuyasha didn't say a thing to her at all. **

**It was dinnertime already and it was time for the new couples to eat together. There was a cute and romantic little teahouse that Kagome took everyone to. She and Miroku sat together and Sango and Inuyasha were seated together. Miroku drank a large amount of sake. Kagome noticed he was red in the face. His words were already slurred. He groped Kagome's chest and butt in no less than two seconds. Miroku had puked all over one geisha and slapped the other. Kagome was starting to think that this all was a bad idea, but then she dismissed the thought from her head. **

"**I love you, Atari," Miroku slurred. He picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her off to the inn. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sango were still at the table. Inuyasha had been silent and Sango just played with her food. She tore apart the caper cod and the sushi rolls and stirred it all together. Sango couldn't ignore the fact. Yes, she purposely read his little diary, but she was curious. She couldn't withstand the silence, either. She had to say something. **

"**So, I see you write poetry," she said. Inuyasha growled softly. Not exactly the best conversation starter. **

"**Yeah? What of it?" Inuyasha snapped. **

"**Well, it was pretty…" Sango muttered. **

"**Oh." Inuyasha sighed in semi-frustration. The two of them finished their dinner in peace. Sango looked at Inuyasha. His amber eyes glowed beneath the candlelight. **

"**What are you looking at?" Inuyasha snapped again. **

"**Nothing," Sango muttered again. Unbeknownst to the two, a woman was looking outside the window. She had a perfect-picture view of them in the teahouse. She sat in the tree, her black hair blowing furiously with the wind. Her brown eyes were glinting with malice. She clutched a sword in her hand and had a bow and arrow on her back. **

"**Don't worry, little Sango. Your day of death will come sooner than you think," the woman hissed softly. She jumped out of the tree and headed out of sight. **


	3. Much Ado About Bathing

**Well, Chapter 2 is done and thank God for that! Now, for Chapter 3. Thanks to Demon Exterminator Barbie and my other readers for making such positive comments. Well, I hope you guys could guess who the mystery woman was in the last part. You can tell me who you thought it was and maybe, just maybe, I'll tell you if you were right. In fact, this chapter may be graphic (semi). Also, there'll be graphic romantic stuff and crude humor. Oh, and big thankies and huggles to…sora.taiji-ya, Romance-Anime-Lover, Ash, MT Night, SangoMirokuRule, Demon Exterminator Barbie, Review Writer, blacksugar2023! As for Alexa, well, I won't go into what she/ he wrote- you guys can read it. But as for you, Alexa, for your information, I already said that Inuyasha would never keep a journal or write poetry. I'm a real short-tempered bitch and I can get ugly via the internet too. Alexa, I don't need your negativity about my story and first of all, if you didn't like the story, nobody asked you to read it. You could have skipped the story and obviously, you can't follow directions because I stated in Chapter 1 that I don't tolerate flames. And for the illiterate, I explained what flames were, so there's no excuse you can make. And if you can't explain why you don't like my fic, then don't write. Let this be a warning, I don't like flames! Don't send them!**

**Alexa, you can go die now and I will be writing fanfics to my lovely reviewers. 'Cause quite frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!**

**Well, my dears, on with Chapter 3. **

**With All My Love, **

**First Lady Senryu Of Hokkaido**

**Chapter 3- Much Ado About Bathing **

**Sango and Inuyasha were completely oblivious to the woman who'd been out there a few seconds ago. The two paid for the food and headed back to the inn. As they entered, they noticed a woman had cleaned the room. Inuyasha stretched, revealing his muscle-made stomach to Sango. She kept her cool and rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. She drooled like a dog on a hot summer day. Her eyes looked at him with such longing and her hands wanted to… well, we'll save that for later. She turned away and looked out towards the moon. **

"**Kami, help me," she murmured. She took an extra kimono and her towel and said,**

"**I'm headed to the hot spring." Inuyasha gave a grunt to show he heard her and she left. It took all his strength to keep from screaming. She walked outside, enduring the fresh air with glee. The fresh air could probably help clear her mind. Maybe she'd taken too much of something. Only thing is, she didn't need medication or to drink some weird-smelling tea with sticks in it. So what was wrong with her? Normally, she'd have blamed something worth blaming, but in this case, there was nothing. Sango dismissed all thoughts and feelings and disrobed. The water was boiling hot, enough to boil daikon and tofu. It nearly burned her skin, but she was far too used to this to care. Her shoulders were the only thing showed and she began to unravel her hair. She sat there and began to scrub her hair with the scented soap Kagome gave her for Christmas. **

"**How could someone write such beautiful poetry…. But be such an asshole?" Sango wondered aloud. Flower petals fell all around her and in the water. The petals surfaced on the water, making it look as though she were bathing in only petals. Sango sighed as her head went under water. Little did she know, there was a monster in the midst. **

**Inuyasha was back at the inn. For some reason, he felt guilty about letting Sango go alone. Yeah, she was old enough to care for herself, but if something happened to her, he couldn't bare telling the others. Not only that, he'd blame himself. Usually, he could give a damn about other people and their shitty problems. Well, at least that how Sesshomaru said it. **

**Flashback **

**Inuyasha and his brother last had their encounter in January a little bit after New Year's. He, Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru went to a quiet little lake to watch fireworks. This was all Rin's idea and the only reason why it was allowed was because her foster father didn't want to hear her cry. Plus, she thought it would be good for the two brothers to put aside their sibling rivalry and patch things up once and for all. Rin and Jaken stared at the fireworks in awe as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru broke into an argument. **

"**That puny stick couldn't beat anybody!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing at the Tenseiga. "Even Shippo could destroy you and that's saying something!" **

"**I could care less about your sword anyway. And there's no need to look for Jewel Shards anymore, either. You'll always be a filthy half-breed," his brother spat. **

"**Well, at least I don't have a tail near my crotch!" Inuyasha yelled. Rin turned around. **

"**Uncle Inuyasha, what's a-" Rin was about to say, but her father yelled. **

"**Don't say it!" To make a long story short, Inuyasha and his brother argued for hours and Rin was verbally punished for asking what a "crotch" was. **

**End Flashback**

**Inuyasha dismissed that thought. Sango was old enough to care for herself. But what if something happened? Oh, shit, here comes Mr. Guilt. Inuyasha threw the covers off him and jumped out the door. He bumped into a maid and ran out the door. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. A demon was approaching. **

**Sango's back was twitching madly. She didn't know why, but something was making her uneasy. Her bare body was in the waters still being affected by its own powers and she didn't hear or smell a demon. Not too far from her, was a water demon. **

**Inuyasha allowed his senses to guide him to the hot spring. He could smell her feminine scent. A scent that eagerly awakened his feelings and heated his blood. Damn it, how could he have done nothing sooner? She might be hurt. He heard a scream. The demon got to her! He ran faster and faster. His eyes beheld a horrible sight. The demon was like a harpy-like thing. It was female on the upper part and bird-like on the bottom part. It was the one screaming! The screech was a bloodcurdling screech. He saw blood from the monster's fangs. **

"**I have come for blood and the Jewel Shards," it hissed.**

"**Well, wench, you're outta luck! There are no shards here!" Inuyasha yelled back. He held the handle of his sword in his hand. He unsheathed it. The demon noticed Sango and charged at her. **

"**Sango! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha hollered. Sango jumped out and stood there, allowing both Inuyasha and the demon to see just what God gave her. (hint; if you get what I mean; keep in mind she was bathing). She gasped and hid behind a bush. She couldn't very well fight buff. She grabbed her boomerang and threw it. It cut through the demon, but it didn't kill her. Inuyasha used his blades of blood. The demon disappeared as its blood gushed everywhere. Inuyasha and Sango were both covered in blood. Inuyasha growled and Sango groaned. And that's Inuyasha noticed her. Sango was buff! Her long hair flowed beautifully down her back and her legs were perfectly delicate. She noticed Inuyasha staring and jumped in the water, splashing and soaking Inuyasha's kimono. Sango looked at him; almost expectantly. **

"**Damn it all to hell," he muttered. He took off his kimono and jumped in. The water scalding hot and he stuttered. Sango bit back a giggle. Inuyasha tried not to look at Sango. It was hard. He was a man and she was a woman. It was hard not to, but he didn't want to get slapped, so like a good boy, he averted his eyes. He moved away from Sango. But enough talking on my part. Let's see what both parties have to say. **

**Sango's POV (point of view)**

**What a pervert! He had me jump out only so he could stare. But then again, he had to fight the demon. And then he just…took off his clothes. His body is nothing like Miroku's. His body is toned and muscled. His arms are so…thick and strong. And those eyes! His eyes are so… different, not like human's eyes. They're abnormal, but beautiful. They're abnormally beautiful. His hair is so….long. And the way it blows in the wind….**

**End Sango's POV**

**Sango stared at Inuyasha's back. He refused to turn around. **

**Inuyasha's POV **

**I refuse to look at Sango. She wants me to, but I'm not. But when I did, Kami, she was beautiful. Her shoulders were so defiant like the rest of her body. Her hips were curved at a perfect angle and her breasts….her slender neck….. Nothing would please me more than to sink my teeth into that pretty neck of hers…. **

**End Inuyasha's POV **

**Sango swam up to Inuyasha. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. Sango looked at him with misty brown eyes. She allowed him to view the upper part of her. It was almost as if…. She was flirting with him. Inuyasha looked at her. **

"**You remember that poem I wrote?" he said softly. "The 'lustful thought one'?" Sango nodded, showing that she remembered. **

"**All those poems were for Kikyo," Inuyasha finished. Sango growled softly. That damn Kikyo….**

"**Let's not talk about her right now," Sango whispered, getting closer. Inuyasha noticed how Sango's back tensed when she said, "her" and when he stated "Kikyo." Sango was acting…different, sort of sultry….. **

"**What, you want me to kiss you or something?" Inuyasha said. **

"**Well, if you did, I wouldn't feel any desire…." Sango said, shrugging it off. **

"**Okay then," Inuyasha said. He grabbed Sango in his arms. Sango trembled slightly. She moved towards his lips and then…. **

**Fireworks! Oh, my God! Sango swore she was soaring in the heavens. His taste was different from Miroku's. It was a masculine taste. Then, she felt something wet. His tongue! He tasted good whereas Miroku tasted like beer or something horrible. **

**Inuyasha couldn't believe that he'd French kissed her. She tasted sweet and sour, like chicken, well, not like chicken. But she tasted sweet like honey. He ran his fingers through her hair, and grabbed it and made her deepen the kiss. She was beautiful and her taste was indescribable. To their disliking, they released each other. They both sighed softly. They were in hot water, literally! And the kissing made them feel warm and sleepy. **

"**Nothing," Sango lied. "I felt nothing." She was panting from all the kissing and Inuyasha had said the same: "Nothing." Now, everyone knows those two are lying, but sometimes, knowing that you're lying is a good thing. Only you know the truth.**

**Well, that's it for Chapter 3! Please review! And big thank yous to all who wrote NICE reviews! Look for Chapter 4! **


	4. Jealousy's A Bitch

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3! Not much to say. Keep reviewing! Thankies and huggles! Plus, I love imagery, so I like to be descriptive so my readers can imagine stuff. Well, I hope you like! If not, go to hell. Also, I am making an Inuyasha fic called _Alice In Wonderland_, well, actually, _Inuyasha In Wonderland_ after I finish this one. Tell me what you think about the upcoming fic! Can't do too much work!**

**With Love, **

**First Lady Senryu of Hokkaido **

**Chapter 4- Jealousy's A Bitch**

**After their sweet kisses, Sango and Inuyasha walked back to the inn, hand-in-hand, smiling. Out of sheer giddiness, Inuyasha picked Sango up bridal style and ran off. Sango laughed happily and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek several times. It seemed as though Sango found her happiness at last. **

**Meanwhile, Kagome and Miroku were in their room. Miroku was busy drinking alcohol a.u. (as usual). He lay sprawled on the bed. Kagome was in a very light, sort of see-through kimono. She was wearing a headband that matched her pink kimono and her pink fingernails, and when she saw Inuyasha carrying Sango, she wore a frown. **

"**Look at her! Look at them!" Kagome whispered. "That tramp! Whore!" Shippo and Miroku looked up. They saw Inuyasha and Sango giggling like schoolgirls. Kagome scowled. Inuyasha never carried _her_ like that! And he never ever held the door open for _her_….something was up. She took a quick glance at Miroku and ordered him to get up and follow her. Her heart pounded angrily. She suddenly felt overly-possessive. Shippo stayed behind. Kagome lifted her leg up, revealing her lingerie underwear. For no reason, she grabbed Miroku and French kissed him hard. She was feeling all over him and moaning like some sex-hungry wanton whore in a porno movie. Sango and Inuyasha saw Kagome. Sango and Inuyasha did stare, mind you. They'd never seen Kagome act that way before. She gave a sexy giggle as Miroku nibbled on her neck. Kagome giggled and said,**

"**Oh, sorry." She moved so they could get through. Sango continued to stare at them. Miroku was wasted and Kagome had a fake smile on her face. Kagome was such a… well, never mind. Kagome's face turned serious and she pulled Miroku back into the room. She sighed and applied more strawberry lip gloss and red lipstick on her lips. She sat on the bed with Miroku, who was now puffing a cigar. **

"**I'll be back," she said. Shippo hopped over and sat on the bed. He looked at the plastered monk and said,**

"**Miroku, read me a story." He held up _Alice In Wonderland_, a book Kagome brought from America some years ago. **

"**Alright." Miroku flipped through the pages. **

"**You know, I think this is a knock-off of Alice In Underpants," Miroku stated as he flipped through the book. "Mushrooms a poppin'?! Hallucinate? Weed!?! Aw, hell naw! You can't hear this!" he threw the book away and decided to tell him a made-up story. **

**Meanwhile, Kagome sat outside. She figured Inuyasha would come out here soon. The lightning wrote her name in the black sky as the angels began to cry (meaning it was raining). Kagome sat there quietly, and then, she would make her move. **

**Meanwhile, Sango was sprawled on the bed, her black hair out of its huntress ponytail. She smiled when Inuyasha looked at her. Her cheeks blushed a pink color. Inuyasha walked over to her and picked her up by her head gingerly. She lifted her head towards him and their lips locked. Sango moaned softly and to her disappointment, Inuyasha stood up. He couldn't do this. It was totally insane. He wandered out of the inn and he ventured near a park. This was cool. He could bring Sango here next time. She'd love it. The wind blew fiercely. He saw Kagome sitting on the grass. She looked hurt. **

**Kagome's POV**

**I can't believe I made that stupid bet! Stupid! How could I be so stupid? I love Inuyasha! And to see him gallivanting with that Sango… well, it sent jealousy through my veins. He can't love her… I'm prettier; I am the prettiest girl in the school and the most desirable! No, Inuyasha could never want her…**

**End Kagome's POV**

**Kagome settled with that thought and tried to erase all doubt away. **

"**Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up, staring into Inuyasha's eyes. He was so sexy and she looked so damn pitiful, she couldn't speak his name. It was a total mid-fuck. **

"**Inuyasha…" she whispered. He probably thought she was a scared little girl. She always gave people that impression. She was sick of that wimpy impression. She stood up, smoothed her skirt, and gave Inuyasha a smile; a seductive smile. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him. Her tongue tangled with his. She pressed her breasts against his chest. **

"**Mm, Inuyasha," she whispered. **

"**Kagome," Inuyasha said, fumbling. He was never one to show fear or being succumbed to a woman's wiles, but it looked like it was his first time. Kagome twirled his hair around her finger. She purred in his ear. **

"**Inuyasha, come back with me," Kagome whispered. "Back to the…" Kagome never finished her sentence. She pulled him closer and he fell on her. **

"**Kagome…" Inuyasha stood up and ran off. Kagome stopped him. **

"**Inuyasha!" she yelled. Her voice lost its smooth seductiveness and turned shrill and short-tempered. **

"**What?" Inuyasha nearly yelled. **

"**Do you love me?" Kagome asked. "Am I pretty?" Inuyasha looked confused. **

"**I need to know! Who do you love more, me or Sango?!" she cried. She pushed him in the grass and lay on him. **

"**Well, I guess. I don't know," Inuyasha mumbled. **

"**Speak up!" Kagome screeched. **

"**I said I…" Inuyasha yelled. He ran off, back to the room, back to the woman he loved. **

**Meanwhile, Sango was reading a book. She began to worry about Inuyasha. Sango stood up when she saw the door bust open. Inuyasha walked in. Sango was now brushing her hair and she turned to see him. **

"**Inuyasha!" Sango said. She smiled and walked up to him. She kissed him fiercely. She then wrapped her arms around him and he replied with a hungry kiss. All was right now in the world of Sango.**

**Well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 5 will be up soon! Nice reviews only! **


	5. Passion

**Welcome back, everyone! I hope Chapter 4 riled you! I plan to write more stories! Just be patient! Thank you to all whom have reviewed or will be. There is lemon in this chapter! Plus, this is a passionate chapter, meaning if this isn't your thing, you don't have to read it. But, you may have to read it to get the plot. Oh, my God! 30 reviews from one chapter! You guys rock! Totally! But as bitchy as I am, there are still people pissing me off! You all know how I say you don't have to review or read. I can't express this enough. I obviously see I have to take a hammer and bash it into people's skulls. There was this one girl who reviewed me by the name of InuxKag fan2232232355. She called me a bitch and said f-you and said, "What are you going to do, make them have sex or something?" She was referring to Inuyasha and Sango. Sweetie, to answer your question, YES! It happens in one of these chapters! First of which is, I am not a bitch because I don't go sleeping with everyone I see and also, I am not a female dog! Plus, this is my story and I'll write it the way I want to! You don't like it? Well, guess what? I don't care! I hope your children won't be able to speak, so maybe now, you'll appreciate free f-ing speech! I bashed the crap out of Alexa when she bashed my fanfic and you see she's shut her mouth! I'll do the same to you! For all my adoring and friendly fans, you did a fine job reviewing! At least you all know how to follow directions! And therefore, I wish nothing bad on ya! Damn, I feel like I'm talking to preschoolers; "Please play nicely! Review nicely!" My god! Oh, well. That's it for now! For those of you who put this story as your favorite and me as your favorite author, you have good taste! I applaud you! See you out there! **

**Love you all,**

**First Lady Senryu of Hokkaido**

**Chapter 5- Passion**

**Sango pushed Inuyasha on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair. She began to kiss his throat. Inuyasha gently pushed her off him. **

"**Sango… I need to let you know something," he whispered. They both were in bed, still fully clothed with the heavy blanket around them. He held her hands in his and looked in her eyes.**

"**Sango, I've always loved you. I never knew how to express it, though. Your body, your angelic face, your breasts…everything about you heated me with lust. A need; a void that needs to be filled, a void only you can fill." He paused, letting his feeling sink in her. Sango felt those things, too, and she loved Inuyasha, but she couldn't say that when Kagome was around. Sango could feel heat in her breasts. She got closer to Inuyasha and said,**

"**I love you, too." She pressed her body against his and gave him a fervent kiss. He pulled her closer. Sango fell back first on the bed and Inuyasha followed in suit. She ran her fingers through his lank white hair and struggled to keep the moan in her throat. As they kissed, Inuyasha's hand explored her body. As he tasted her kisses, he felt every curve, every swerve her body had to offer. Without hesitating, he disrobed her and vice versa. She gripped his arms tight and he began to kiss her neck. He stayed by her neck he gave it a sharp bite. Sango moaned softly from the pain. Sango kissed Inuyasha's neck. She bit him back and returned to his lips. He broke the kiss and planted kisses down Sango's body. He kissed her ankle bone, her neck, her breasts…. He stroked her breasts as he kissed her. **

"**Mmm," she mewled. The rest may be left up to your imagination. I don't need to go into detail about what they did or how they did it. If you read an M rated story, you know what happens. Sango moaned when Inuyasha gave her a fierce and fiery kiss. Together, they both let out a satisfied sigh of happiness.**

**Meanwhile, Kagome was sitting on the floor, fetal position mind you, and thinking up a plot to get rid of her ex-best friend. Kagome sat there, mumbling like a batty old woman in a madhouse. Miroku looked at her and wondered what was going on. He was sober now, and promised to keep away from the sake. So, he was back to his usual self. He stood up and stretched. He eyed a sleeping Shippo warily. **

"**Kagome?" he said, tapping her on the shoulder. **

"**WHAT!" Kagome shouted. Miroku jumped back and Shippo's eyes fluttered softly and shut themselves tight again. **

"**Calm down, Kagome. What's wrong anyway?" Miroku said with concern in his voice and eyes. Kagome looked up at him and clutched the scruff of his robes by his neck. **

"**What's wrong? Inuyasha said he loved me, but….he's with that floozy!" Kagome nearly shouted. **

"**You know any other floozies?" Kagome snapped. Kagome really shouldn't have asked that because Miroku would have replied with yes, considering all the girls he'd slept with. But seeing as how she meant Sango, he didn't see the need to push the subject. (Good Boy!) He handed Kagome some leftover sushi to which she golfed down. **

"**Well, just tell her you love him."**

"**Oh, yeah, brilliant. 'Oh, Sango, I love Inuyasha may I please have him back?'" Kagome said in a fake, sarcastic sweet sounding voice. **

"**Well, what are you going to do?" Miroku asked. **

"**We are going to get rid of her," Kagome said smiling deviously. **

"'**We'?" Miroku said, pointing at himself and Shippo. "Whoa! Don't add me to this! I am me, not we. Being me, not we." Kagome looked at him with a blank stare. **

"**Being me, not we. Meaning I won't be with you when you humiliate Sango." Kagome nodded, not really understanding. Kagome then rolled her eyes and sighed. **

**Kagome's POV**

**Well, I could kill her….nah…. too dramatic….spread bad rumors…..**

**Kagome ran out of idea. There wasn't anything she could do. Miroku was a loser and Shippo, well, too young to understand. What was she to do? The only thing she could think of was to play keep-away with Sango's sun hat. And that, well, that is so kindergarten. Not mature enough for a woman… not powerful enough to hurt her either. But was all this fair? She made up the idea and Sango went along with it. Although she said this bet was to get to know each other. There'd be talking and soft whispers, but not a make-out session. How could she get her away from him? It was bad enough she had to fight with Kikyo to get him. Now Sango too? This was too much. Kagome left the room again. This time, she wandered with her bow and arrow in case a demon came along. The "damsel in distress" role was getting old. She was tired of being the helpless girl. She wanted a different role. She sat up in the tree, wondering how she'd get down later. Stupid tall tree. She looked and saw a womanly figure by Inuyasha's window. It was Kikyo! She watched as she sulked around the window. Kagome took a dare and jumped out of the tree. After landing on her butt and legs, she rubbed both and pursued after Kikyo. **

**Well, that's Chapter 5! Man, I'd never written so many chapters! If I'm in a good mood and people don't piss me off about this chapter, I'll post up six!**

**Ja mata!**

**First Lady Senryu of Hokkaido**


	6. Kikyo's Masquerade

**Welcome back! I know you all probably hate me for updating so late! Sorry about that! Well, um, thanks for the new reviews. I'd been busy because of school work. Tests, you know. And there's the whole freaking talk about college. Yeah, I'm a high school sophomore. I care about college, but not to the point where I give up my passion for anime and manga and writing. Oh, and today's November 7, 2006. Today's voting day! Well, I'm not telling you who to vote for. Not my job. But, I will say this: Boot Bush out of the White House before we all…never mind. You get where I'm going. I'm not a Bush fan. Well, onward with six!**

**Chapter 6- Kikyo's Masquerade **

"**Kikyo!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo turned around and stared at the woman behind her. **

"**Kikyo, I never really thought I'd say this, but I need your help." Kagome told Kikyo all about Sango, Inuyasha, and the bet. Kikyo was silent for a second and took a deep breath. This was really hard. Kagome for the most past, hated Kikyo's guts, but if anyone knew about Inuyasha and his follies, it'd be her. **

"**Well, I guess you…how about this?" Kikyo said. She began to whisper in Kagome's ear and she nodded happily. Whatever their plan may be, it's sure to shock a few faces. **

**Meanwhile, Sango and Inuyasha lay in each other's arms happily. If bliss was money, they'd be rich, or something. Sango sat up, letting Inuyasha get a full view of…you know. Sango wrapped her arms round him and kissed him. Don't they know when enough is enough? **

"**Sango…" Inuyasha said as he stood up. He held in his hand a tiny little box. Sango took the box with nimble fingers and opened it. Sango let out a gasp. Inside was a beautiful cherry blossom. Sango picked it up, careful not to let the petals get torn off. Sango could feel tears stinging her eyes. She tucked the cherry blossom back into its box and kissed him. **

"**Oh, Inuyasha…" Sango said softly. "I…" What could she say? Did she really love him? Or was she just upset and possibly jealous that everybody else had love. Maybe there was no explanation. Maybe she was just…in love. She stood up and walked over to the window. She stared at the stars. Inuyasha felt a warm sensation overtake him again. It was that same feeling when he got hot for Sango. He walked up to her and pressed his body towards hers. She groaned softly and turned to face him. He lifted her chin to meet his and she kissed him, allowing him to stroke her almost teasingly. It was then that both parties heard screams. **


	7. Kikyo's Agreement & Kagome's Foul Temper

**Welcome back! Like Unknown 2006 says, don't let the haters get you down! I agree wholeheartedly! Plus, I might do a little yaoi/yuri Christmas fic. Might be only one or two chapters. Happy holidays! And have yourself a merry little Christmas! Thanks for being so patient! I appreciate the new reviews! If I don't update by Christmas, Happy Christmas! **

**Pretty Guardian **

**Chapter 7-Kikyo's Agreement & Kagome's Foul Temper **

**Sango and Inuyasha lost physical contact when they heard a scream. **

"**That sounds like Kagome," Inuyasha said. Sango gasped and hid under the blanket. **

"**I think she's in trouble. Come on," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha got dressed and sheathed his sword. Sango sighed sadly. **

"**What's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered. Sango looked deep into his eyes with longing. **

"**It's just…I wanted to be…to be with you some more," Sango said almost pleadingly. **

"**We'll have more time for that later," Inuyasha said as he kissed her. Sango enforced the kiss, not wanting to break it off. Inuyasha gently pushed her away. **

"**Come on. We have to help uh….what's her name again?" Inuyasha said. **

"**Kagome," Sango said, kissing Inuyasha. Inuyasha broke away and walked out of the inn. Sango sighed. She wanted…needed more of him. She reluctantly followed him. Inu stood outside and waited for Sango. Sango called out Kirara's name. As if on cue, Kirara transformed. Sango and Inuyasha hopped on her back. They followed the screaming into a dark forest. There was Kagome pinned to a tree, her hair blowing in the wind like a fine actress playing the role of a damsel in distress. **

"**God, this takes me back," Inuyasha muttered. He remembered being seamed to a tree by Kikyo. But in this case…**

"**Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. There she was, a beautiful woman with her hair blowing in the wind. She was holding her bow and arrow in the same way she did fifty years ago. **

**_What is this? Holy crap! This is déjà vu,_ Inuyasha thought. _Kikyo's reenacting our fight and betrayal fifty years ago! Only this time, she's using Kagome as bait. What the hell is going on? _Kagome screamed shrilly. An arrow was within her stomach. She was bleeding and crying profusely. **

"**Inuyasha!" she managed to choke out in tears. Her beautiful ladylike fingers clutched her stomach as blood poured out of it. **

"**Nice job, Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered in a deadly voice so only she, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome could hear. **

"**What are you talking about, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. **

"**You know perfectly well what I am talking about!" Kikyo screamed. "What? Has sleeping with the demon slaying whore cost you your senses?" Sango gasped. She was ready to kill Kikyo when Inuyasha blocked her. Kikyo gave a triumphant laugh. **

"**Oh, Sango, look what you've done! And all because you couldn't control your lust," Kikyo hissed softly. **

"**How dare you!" Sango screamed as Inuyasha held back her arms. Kikyo tsked softly and repeatedly. **

"**Hmm, I hope you two are happy," Kikyo said. "Because you two betrayed her, she asked me to end her life." **

"**Silence!" Sango cried as tears poured from her pretty brown eyes. She looked over to Kagome who gave her a small smile that looked hopeful. Kikyo had her bow and arrow aimed at Sango. It was then that two fairy-like creatures took Inuyasha's sword and sealed him to the tree. **

"**Inuyasha!" Sango screamed. Tears ran down her cheeks once more. **

"**Face the truth! I-" Kikyo started, but she felt something in her heart. It was then that Kikyo metamorphosed into Kagome. Gasps came from Sango and Inuyasha. **

"**So, you thought I was pinned to that tree?" Kagome said. Kagome, who was pinned to the tree, changed into Kikyo. She pounced down from the tree next to her partner in crime. **

"**Wait, you two are- teaming together?" Sango said in confusion. **

"**Of course. You two would have never guessed that two women who despise each other would team up to kick your ass!" Kagome said. Everyone gasped at Kagome's choice of words. **

"**I guess there's nothing you two have to say," Kikyo said. There really was nothing left to say. The damage had been done to both parties and in all actuality, Kagome was jealous. Yes, there was no doubt about it. If they were lucky, Kagome would come to her senses and realize that they were in love and would accept that. The chances of that were worth death and blood. **


	8. Kagome's Cold Heart & Inuyasha's Feeling

**Welcome back! Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews keep me going! I love to hear how people like my stories! (I know who doesn't?) **

**Well, thanks for the reviews! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **

**Love, **

**Pretty Guardian **

**Kagome's Cold Heart & Inuyasha's Feelings **

**Sango and Inuyasha were still pinned. Kikyo had left "the fun part" to Kagome. Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her. She got her "revenge", so why wasn't she happy? Maybe it was because she broke her friends' heart. But wait! They hurt her first! Well, this was no time to play "think about what you've done". Kagome was eighteen, a fresh adult. Kagome turned her back and it was then that Inuyasha and Sango broke free. Sango then grabbed Kagome's wrist, **

"**What were you thinking?" she yelled.**

"**Me?" Kagome said, offended. "You're the one who opened your heart and legs to him!" Tears gushed from Kagome's usually soft brown eyes. Sango eyes were now crying. **

"**I'm so sorry, Kagome!" Sango whispered. "I just…I knew it all was wrong but I…" she stopped there. Kagome looked on with harsh eyes. Sango had never seen this side of Kagome before and now to see it up close, it brought tears to her eyes. **

"**I couldn't help myself. Miroku never comforts me the way a real man would. He's always cheating on me and…" Sango stopped there. **

"**I just wanted all of us to get to know each other was all? You never knew Inuyasha the way I did," Kagome said. **

"**Well, can you honestly say you never slept with Miroku?" Sango said. **

"**Oh, hell, no!" Kagome said. "I ain't that desperate!" **

"'**Ain't?' " Inuyasha had said. "Kagome, you know Sango didn't mean anything by it." Kagome sighed in frustration. **

"**Now, why don't you guys kiss and make up?" Sango said. She should have said all of them, but she'd screwed up enough. Kagome turned away, her schoolgirl shirt and skirt ruffling in the wind. She looked really pretty with her hair flying everywhere. She bent over and blew both of them a kiss and then slapped her butt. _Kiss that, assholes,_ Kagome thought to herself. **

**Meanwhile, our favorite monk was bothering our little Shippo. **

"**Come on, Shippo." **

"**No!"**

"**Pretty please?" **

"**No!"**

"**Oh! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" **

"**No!" Shippo said. **

"**Pull my finger!" Miroku said for the eighth time. The little fox demon shook his head and walked away. **

"**I wonder where Kagome is?" Shippo said aloud. **

"**Maybe she went for a nice…" Miroku started. Shippo looked at him to finish the sentence. But Miroku was fast asleep. Shippo sighed and he, too, convinced that Kagome was alright, tucked himself in and went to sleep. The sounds of Miroku's snores drowned out everything in the world. **

**Inuyasha stood by the tree that he and Sango were pinned to. How could he explain this to Miroku and Kagome and the others? He loved Sango more than ever. Why didn't he notice her before? Everything about her was beautiful and just recently, he and Sango intertwined. And to make matters worst, he took Sango's virginity. Kagome had always wanted Inuyasha to claim her on their wedding night, but now what could he do? He couldn't very well sleep with her too! Either way, he was fucked. Screwed over a thousand times. He could never forgive himself or Kagome. **


	9. And You Thought Love Was Overrated

**Welcome back! I hope the eighth chapter got ya going! I'll be making a new and first-time Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. Well, it's posted. You guys who reviewed are the bomb-diggity!! Karina-Chan I love your violent enthusiasm. Love it to death! I love it when my reviewers jump to my defense against dumbasses with no creativity. Or no brains. By the way, here's a question for you: Which would you rather? To be a beautiful woman/man with the most beautiful voice or the ugliest woman/man in the world? But there's a catch. If you picked beauty, you have a beautiful voice, but you can't speak or sing. And for the ugly one, you are rich, but each day you wake up to a man/woman that only loves your money. Well, I thought I'd try something new. Let me know if you like it! By the way, for those idiots out there and for innocent people, who don't know, here's the rule for reviewing from itself! So this time, you can't be ignorant to the fact of knowing! **

Anonymous: allows 2 types of reviews: Signed and Anonymous. Signed are authenticated reviews from verified and registered site members. Anonymous reviews, as the name implies, are from individuals who either do not have a site account or are too lazy to login in. Anonymous reviewer's identity cannot be verified and be trusted.

**Pretty Guardian**

**P.S. THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU WERE WARNED! **

**Chapter 9- And You Thought Love Was Overrated **

**_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._**

**Sango felt worse than ever. Kagome only wanted to help them get to know each other, but she ruined their friendship in the process. All because she couldn't keep her legs closed. Sango felt her mind wandering, her stomach aching, and her body felt wrong. It felt very wrong. But the night that she'd spent with Inuyasha felt good. She enjoyed making love to him. For that one night, they became one. No longer two separate stars in the galaxy, but exploding stars all around the sky. When he entered her for the first time, Sango felt pain and pleasure. Being with Inuyasha was the greatest thing in the world for her. She came from a mediocre village with superior demon fighting skills while he lived in a palace with his mother and filthy rich father. It was ironic. When she first heard of Inuyasha, she wanted to kill him. He was all she had to take her anger out on. She was taught to hate all demons and to destroy them. But just recently, she'd opened her legs to him and moaned his name. Sango wanted Inuyasha more than anything. Her heart suffered enough. Was it wrong to lust and to want peace? Was it wrong to feel love and passion? Was it a crime to have and to hold that special someone? Her heart pulsated when she was around him. He made her feel happy. When he entered her barrier, her body was no longer an empty space, a void of darkness. Her soul found its resting place in him. What could she do now? He had her head over heels…**

**_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._**

**Sango raced off to find Inuyasha. She didn't know what to feel. Wait, yes she did. She wanted to feel Inuyasha inside her again. **

**Kagome was turning and tossing. She went back to the inn to find Miroku and Shippo sleeping. Now, she was too was sleeping. Her heart wanted things to be resolved. But her hands wanted to strangle Sango's pretty little neck and slice off her lips so she couldn't kiss her man anymore. But that wasn't like her. Kagome was the girl everyone wanted to be and every boy wanted- in both the feudal era and the present! But now Sango was well, the center of Inuyasha's attention. It was all she could think about in her sleep. **

**Sango ran to Inuyasha's room. She knocked on his door. Inuyasha opened the door. **

"**Sango, what're you doing here?" he asked. Sango forced herself into his arms. **

"**Take me," she whispered. Inuyasha fell backward and continued to stumble. They fell backward onto the bed. Sango gasped as Inuyasha ran his hand over her breasts. He undressed her, pleased to hear a moan when he ran his fingers through her hair. Her breasts rose excitedly as she breathed. She was like an angel. Kagome was lying. Sango wasn't a slut. She was perfect, wasn't she? Wasn't she? **

"**Oh," Sango moaned. Her hands ran over her breasts. She licked her lips suggestively as she rubbed her nipples. Inuyasha licked her breast. **

"**Ooh, Inuyasha," Sango moaned. "Ooh! More…" Inuyasha kissed her neck. She moaned softly. **

"**Please," she whispered. **

"**You're so beautiful," Inuyasha whispered as he spread her legs. **

_**Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.**_

**He entered Sango with grace and agility. Sango moaned in pain. It had been awhile since they'd last been untied like this…**

"**Sango, oh," Inuyasha whispered. He concentrated on biting her neck and licking her breast. She moaned in his ear. **

_**Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.**_

_**And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.**_

**Sango was better than the two women he'd been farting around with. She was delicate and she was sweet. He moved back to her neck. **

**_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_**

**Sango decided to turn the tables. She pushed Inuyasha on his back. She spread his legs and began to lick his throbbing member. To others, she may have looked like a trifling whore, but this was _her_ man. This made up for all the suffering she'd endured. Inuyasha moaned as Sango returned such treatment and kissed his throat. **

_**But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave, **_

**After their passionate affairs, Sango and Inuyasha lay in each other's arms. They felt at peace. Everything was right in the world of Sango. **

**_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
_**

**Inuyasha lay on his back, looking at the ceiling then at the tatami floor. When looked over, Sango looked peaceful. She looked beautiful. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed. **

_**There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**_

**Kagome's face suddenly appeared on this ceiling? Her face was sweet and pleasant, not at all what they'd seen before. She smiled and she was…buff. Her mouth uttered these words, "You know you want me." **

_**Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey**_

**Sango awoke and stared at Inuyasha. Not wanting her to worry, Inuyasha bit her neck without warning. She was so damn beautiful. He couldn't get enough of her. **

"**Inuyasha," Sango moaned. She spread her legs once more and he obliged. Yep, he was definitely screwed. **

**_Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._**


	10. Sango's Secret

**Well, I hope chapter 9 was good! Here's 10 already! Usually I'm lazy and I just stay at 3, but you guys kept me going! Here's to you! Cookies & Milk for everyone kudos to you! Plus, I'll be taking a break from this fic to work on the Sailor Moon one and the Yu-Gi-Oh! one. Also, at the end, I'll nicely put up the list of songs used in this fanfic and in every chapter. I'll also explain why I've used these songs. I figure it would be the nice to do for my adoring fans. **

**Love, **

**Pretty Guardian **

**Chapter 10- Sango's Secret **

**The morning came too quickly. The sun shined through the windows, lighting Sango's face. The sun gleamed on the tatami floors. Inuyasha was outside, stretching his sore muscles. He then went to check on Kagome and the others. Sango left him a note saying she'd be at the hot springs. Sango walked and groaned. Her back hurt after last night. Her body was sore all over. She knew what she did last night was wrong, but lust came over her. Yes, that was a good excuse. Well, maybe not. That might work with dumb people, but Kagome wasn't stupid. She was far from it. Kagome though could very well do what any conniving girl would do: make Inuyasha jealous by swooning over some other dude. But Kagome had her stuff straight. She wasn't that way. But then again….**

**_Wring out my guilt and hang it on the line_****_  
_****_It's been raining all week_****_  
_****_It won't get a chance to dry_****_  
_****_I've been looking around the pantry for a box of_****_  
_****_Sorries_**

"**Sango?" She could hear Miroku's voice. She was already in the water soaking her bones. She wanted to run and hide, hide from him and dig a deep hole and bury her shame. She ducked under the water, trying to make it all go away: the shame, the love, the hurt…**

"**Sango?" Miroku called again. He searched for her until he found her long locks of hair floating above this surface. **

**_I'm all run out yeah I'm all run out_**

**_Ah its not that hard to say I know_**_  
_**_Its not that hard to say I know_**_  
_**_Its not that hard to say so why can't I say it now_**_  
_**_And its been swelling up inside like the kitchen_**

**_Sponge_****_  
_****_It's in the back of my throat_****_  
_****_It's in the tip of my tongue_****_  
_****_If I could sweep it out the door_****_  
_****_That could be the end_****_  
_****_But this wind keeps blowing it in again_****_  
_****_It's not that hard to say I know_****_  
_****_It's not that hard to say I know_**

**Miroku grabbed the lumps of hair and gave it a yank. Sango popped out of the water, gasping for breath. **

**"Inuyasha?" she said happily. **

**"Uh… no." She turned to see Miroku, plain as day. He looked at her in confusion. **

**"Is everything okay, Sango? You seem tense," Miroku said. Sango quickly wrapped herself in a towel. **

**"Fine, just fine," Sango said. She gathered her clothing. It felt weird to be around Miroku undressed when she'd just slept with Inuyasha last night. She ran off and Miroku pursued her. She ran back to the inn and just ran in the room. She hurriedly tossed on her clothing. Miroku knocked on the door. **

**"Come in," she said. She began to act normal. Well, she tried to. **

**"Hey, Sango, it's uh…time to eat," Miroku said and then he left. Sango got up and went to the private dining room that had been set aside for them. They slide through the doors and found two serving geisha. They sat down on the soft goose-neck pillows and were surrounded by food. The geisha bowed their way out and slide the doors closed. Sango began to eat like there was no tomorrow. She stuffed her cheeks with rice, soup, sushi, and rice balls. She was on the verge of puking, but she didn't care. **

**_It's not that hard to say so why can't I say it now_****_  
_****_Say it now_****_  
_****_Say it now_****_  
_****_Say it now_****_  
_****_Say it now_****_  
_****_Say it now_****_  
_****_Say it now_  
**

**Sango was going crazy. A voice in her head was telling her to say it now. Just tell everyone how she'd been acting like a slut. Only three people knew. Three people out of two. Make that four people knowing counting Kikyo. Miroku would forever hate her. She never meant for this to happen, but what else was there to do? Before time could tell, Sango began to vomit all over the food. Kagome gasped and stood up in alert. Shippo and Miroku did the same. Sango stood up and ran to wipe her mouth. She found tissues and began to furiously rub at her mouth. She noticed Kaede was eyeing her suspiciously. **

**Everyone came out in the hall. Kaede had a look of anger and shock on her face. She looked mean. Her usual laughter lines around her soft, old face were now slashes of rage. **

**"Sango! How could you be so unfaithful?" Kaede finally said. "You've turned into a slut!" It was a shock to hear Kaede speak in such a way and to yell as well. She'd always been meek and timid. Kagome came out of nowhere, making sure the door was locked. It was just her, Kikyo, and Kaede. Kikyo looked at Sango acrimoniously. **

**"Hold her," Kaede ordered Kagome. Kagome did as she was told. Sango squirmed under Kagome's tough and piercing grip. Kikyo spread Sango's legs. Kaede rolled her kimono sleeves up and stuck two fingers between Sango's legs. Sango moaned in pain and pleasure. At this, Kaede's fingertips were covered in moisture. She took her hand and slapped Sango across the face and as the men outside the door waited, they heard the crack of a slap. **

** Kaede **

**_Say it now_****_  
_****_Say it now_****_  
_****_Say it now_****_  
_****_Say it now_****_  
_****_Say it now_****_  
_****_Say it now_**

**Well, that's the end of chapter ten! I can't believe I'd gotten this far! Well, kudos to me! And to all of you for reviewing! I hope more reviews come in! Don't be afraid to talk about this fic! I plan to at least go up to maybe twelve or eleven! Thanks for reading! Keep up the good work! **


	11. Moment Of Truth

**PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well, I accidentally forgot to finish my sentence. It just said Kaede at the end with the song lyrics in italics. Well, let's jut call it a cliffhanger. Well, I can't thank y'all enough for my wonderful reviews! Chapter 12 will be the longest one, probably N.P.s! (No promises!). But this chapter is where it gets good! **

**Chapter 11- Moment of Truth **

**Kaede allowed the others to come in. Everyone sat about the room. Miroku could feel the ice-cold tension and he didn't like it at all. **

"**Kaede, what is this about?" Shippo asked. **

"**Funny you should ask," Kikyo said. "Sango was going to tell you all something." Kikyo nudged the sobbing woman next to her.**

"**Go on, Sango. The floor is yours," Kikyo said in an ice cold voice. The voice was not at all like hers. Miroku looked around. **

"**What's going on?" Inuyasha said. "Sango? What's going here?" **

"**First off, Miroku, I have something to tell you. Um, well, I know we were supposed to be married one week from today. I want you to know that I'll always love you," Sango said. Tears fell from her eyes. She had to get it together. If she didn't, she'd lose it all together. **

"**I… I cheated on you with Inuyasha," Sango said. Miroku kept his mouth shut. His lips were pursed together in what Sango took as rage. His hands went white and rigid. Miroku sat down and clenched his fists. He went red in the face and then it turned back to normal. He let out a sigh. That was the only thing that came from him. **

"**Continue, love," Kagome hissed at Sango. She gestured for Sango to do just that. **

"**Well, that's it," Sango said. **

"**No, it isn't, Sango. What you all don't know is that Sango is pregnant with Inuyasha's baby." A stunned silence filled the room.**

**The hours had passed and everyone did nothing. They sat in the stunned silence that filled the air. Inuyasha sat by Sango and hugged her. Miroku stood up. He walked over to Sango who looked at him with somber eyes. Miroku's left hand twitched once. SLAP!!!! It was then that Miroku slapped Sango across the face. Sango gasped and gently and slowly touched her stinging cheek. Everyone gasped. **

"**Miroku, how could you?" Shippo yelled. Miroku yanked Sango up by both arms. **

"**So you're just a slut, Sango? That's all you are to Inuyasha," Miroku hissed. **

"**No! She isn't, Miroku!" Inuyasha jumped up. "I love Sango. She and I are sorry we both upset you." Sango hugged Miroku as tears spilled from her eyes. **

"**I'm sorry, Miroku!" she sobbed. Miroku pushed her to the ground. He stalked out of the room, refusing to say anymore. **


	12. My Only Love

**Wahoo! This is the last chapter of The Bet! Thanks for sticking with me so far! Well, this is the last and final chapter! Soon, it will be changed in the profile as complete! Maybe then I'll get more reviews! Thank you all so much! It all comes down to this!**

**Love, **

**Pretty Guardian**

**Chapter 12- My Only Love **

**Miroku was going crazy. How could this have happened? There was no way…. But alas, it was true. Miroku couldn't stop thinking about it. It was hard not to. His soon-to-be bride got it on with a demon and was now pregnant. Kagome's a psychopath and she dragged Kikyo into it. If this isn't a soap opera, then he didn't know what was. This was as much a soap opera as Shippo was a pig when it came to food. This was unfair! For four years, he stayed faithful. It was a shock to even him! And after all that work, Sango just pulls a stunt like that! How dare she! Well, nothing he could do. And as the sun began to set, Miroku walked to the edge of the Himeji Cliff and jumped off, never to be seen again. **

**Meanwhile, in Kaede's hut, Sango began to conceive. Inuyasha and Kaede and Shippo were slaying some demon in a nearby village. She was gasping for breath as she clutched her boomerang. Where oh where was help when you needed it? How could women put up with such pain? **

"**Help!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. Her face was soaking with sweat. Kagome ran in and saw Sango on the floor, breathing heavily. Kagome stood there watching in horror and fascination. The baby that was meant to be hers was in Sango's slutty body. Kagome could never have children due to an incident involving Naraku. Inuyasha promised to be with her and never leave her side. Now, she was all alone in this cruel world. Everything was turning wrong. Nothing would ever be the same. Kagome's world collided with backstabbers. People she trusted. Now, she knows that she was wrong. **

"**Sure, Sango, I'll give you help," Kagome said with a smile as evil as Naraku's. There was a nearby medical place that could get Sango the help she needed. As Sango was very heavy, she had to ride in the wheelbarrow. Kagome pushed with all her might and stopped in the woods. She spread Sango's legs and it was then that Sango gave a push and scream and out came a boy, a beautiful baby boy with Inuyasha's ears, face, and Sango's black hair. Kagome wrapped the baby in a blanket and drew her sword. **

"**No! Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" Sango yelled. "Don't kill him!" **

"**You fool!" Kagome spat. "I'd never kill my child…" She cooed softly at the baby. **

"**What?" Sango said as fear flooded her. **

"**However," Kagome said. "I will kill you…" Kagome took the sword and stabbed Sango straight in the stomach. Sango screamed loudly as blood filled the barrow and spilled prettily on the ground. Kagome placed a kiss on Sango's pale forehead, leaving a red lipstick print. She walked away and hummed a tune. **

**Naraku was flying about the sky on Kagura's giant feather when she saw Kagome. He flew towards her. **

"**I got our baby," Kagome smiled at him. He kissed her wholeheartedly. **

"**You've got the soul of your man," he hissed in her ear. Kagome sat on the feather and she and Naraku kissed pleasantly, leaving Sango to rot as the feather flew in the air and whipped the blanket of the baby. From far away, a woman was singing a melancholy tune as the moon smiled brightly on Naraku and Kagome's steadfast getaway. **

**Well, that's the end! Bet you weren't expecting that ending. I know that was a real shocker! Well, this is my first finished story! I'll be making a Yuri fic with Yu-Gi-Oh! And trying to finish my story with Kaiba! Finally! A finished story! Let it be known in writing history, I actually finished a story! I write so many, but never finish! Yay! throws confetti, toots horn So, may you all have a great year or day or whatever and your contact with stupidity limited! As Kagome says at the end of every Inuyasha episode, see you soon! **


	13. The Music of The Bet

**There is no writing in this chapter. At the end, like I promised, I would name all the people who helped me with the songs for my fanfics. Here it is along with the album. You, too, can buy the CDs, burn them, or put them on your iPod and together, you and I can share the love of music! I will be making a sequel to this fanfic! Keep a lookout for Chapter 1! I'll have the same musical numbers in the sequel and I'll add their names, track numbers, and albums at the end in case people will want to buy, burn or copy the CD or put it on their MP3s or iPods. **

**Pretty Guardian**

**Chapter 9 **

**_Kiss From A Rose _by Seal**

**Chapter 10 **

**_Sorry_ by Bic Runga/ Album "Drive" Track Number 8 **


End file.
